


The Waltz Of The Princesses

by Pinx_B



Category: Touhou Project
Genre: Background Relationships, F/F, Fluff, Romance, Yuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-22
Updated: 2017-10-22
Packaged: 2019-01-21 14:55:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12460119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pinx_B/pseuds/Pinx_B
Summary: An evening at Eientei for all brings the residents together...





	The Waltz Of The Princesses

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

 

"Now for the final touch".

"Is that really necessary, Yukari? I mean the outfit is already quite extravagant" Alice said whilst fluffing down the side of the western style evening gown that wrapped snugly around her torso before it splayed down to the ground, then down her hips like her normal dress did; but this one had much more volume.

The material was silk combined in lace, an angelic white in colour with silver trimmings and accents that composed the bottom half whilst the plunged neckline offered a tastefully touch to it.

Yukari smiled as she placed the simple yet expertly crafted tiara on the blonde's head in place of her red hairband.

"You have a title, you may as well own it" she replied and then stepped back to assess her handiwork, Shanghai and Hourai flanking her too, "If I wasn't attached to Eirin, well, let's say I wouldn't hesitate with you" she winked when the magician blushed, "Also, it would involve having to fight Kaguya for you which won't end well. You look gorgeous, Alice".

"Thank you, I appreciate this" she said as some of the dolls held a mirror over her and then she looked back at Yukari, giving her the one over too, "I'm surprised you stayed away from your usual frills" she commented at the black gown the blonde was wearing but unlike Alice's, it went straight down her legs with a split on one side and stopped near her knees.

Her arms had elbow length gloves covering them whilst a shimmering shawl wrapped over her shoulders and down her back. Her hair was up without her signature mob cap, the blonde locks standing out against the outfit along with her eyes that had a mischievous glint to them.

"Alice?".

Shanghai flew forward and poked the magician on her cheek to snap her out of her staring and she started to stammer her response whilst Yukari chuckled.

"You flatter me, Miss Margatroid".

She managed to compose herself, "We should head to Eientei now, I think we're cutting it a bit close. I have a feeling everyone else is already there".

Yukari opened up a gap tunnel and walked to Alice's side, motioning for the woman to link her arms under hers which she did, "Perks of controlling space and boundaries, there is no such thing as being late".

"Yet somehow, you always turn up at an incident just before we're about to get killed" Alice replied with a teasing snark as they both walked through it.

The blonde laughed, "It's called being fashionably late you know".

They arrived outside of the room where the lunarians usually held the monthly expo, the area inside being large enough to host any kind of gathering. This was simply an event where all the youkai and such could relax and mingle for the night. Remilia had insisted on holding it at her mansion but Kaguya felt a change of space would be nice hence why it was at their place instead.

The vampire begrudgingly let it be, a nudge from Sakuya helping.

Alice gulped and stared ahead at the door. She wasn't sure why she was so nervous about being there, about seeing Kaguya. They'd not been together long but this feeling of her insides feeling weak was something the blonde couldn't control.

Maybe because it was in her territory, maybe it was because it was on a night that felt oddly calm as the residents of Gensokyo were minding their own business or maybe, just maybe seeing the lunarian evoked feelings in her that she hadn't felt for so long that it felt strange to be experiencing them.

They had much more in common that one would assume when looking at them from a distance but between the preference of staying indoors, their links to the Outside World, their explorative nature and their statuses as royals; there was a lot of middle ground between them.

Kaguya was more social admittedly but it worked well for the reserved blonde who balanced her out with her laid back stance. Their first few interactions after the Imperishable Night incident was much more engaging than either would've assumed after they'd met up again.

Things spiralled on into what they were now thanks to a few helpful directions from Yukari and Eirin so they'd got passed the whole awkward first few dates smoothly enough.

_"So why am I feeling like this?"._

"I suppose this is the first time you'll be seen together by everyone, are you ready?".

Alice groaned at Yukari's impeccable insight given that she was right, "You need to stop doing that".

Yukari pat the blonde's arm and gave an innocent smile, "I've not a clue what you are referring to. Besides, it doesn't take Satori to know what you are think at this moment. It'll be fine Alice, do not mind everyone else around you as your focus is just Kaguya, right?".

"Of course, how can anyone not focus on her" Alice replied without thinking and looked up to see that grin on Yukari's glossy lips.

"You make it so easy for me" she laughed, "But I'm glad that it is natural for you to say it. It means the Princess is hardly ever out of your mind so this shouldn't be near as anxiety inducing as you think".

"I guess you're right about that" Alice mumbled as she faced the door again.

"What was that, I didn't quite catch it? ".

The magician rolled her eyes, "You are suffering".

"That I am. Now then, shall we go in there and dazzle some lunarians?".

Alice shook her head but smiled, feeling a bit more calmer and relaxed, "Let's do so".

 

Yukari fingers slid the door open and the sounds of the guests became louder, the party obviously in full swing as the room was indeed packed. They stepped in and felt a hundred eyes linger over them whilst they walked in a timely pace, arm in arm.

"Everyone is watching".

"And smiling" Yukari chuckled at the nervous tone of the blonde.

She saw Yuyuko and Kanako who waved to them whilst Byakuren was trying to pry a drunk Seiga off of her and acknowledged Yukari's eyes meeting hers.

"I have a feeling the oni have been playing extra host for Eirin and Kaguya".

Aya and Hatate had already sped towards them in interview mode, both looking professional yet dressed up in the more fancier versions of their clothes.

"News just in!" Aya beamed and snapped images of the couple, "Makai's Princess Ditches Lunarian Lover For Youkai Sage!".

"Really, Aya, really?" Hatate tut in disapproval, "When did you become a romance paper?".

"When incidents became less and less because everyone preferred hooking up with each other".

Hatate opened her mouth to reply but closed it when she realised that Aya had a point.

"She's not wrong" Yukari answered, smirking at Hatate's eyes straying around the room.

Alice excused themselves before Yukari could get started, "Can you not add to the rumour mill please?".

"Too late for that".

"Yo, Alice! Yukari!" Marisa greeted with a thumbs up and a small sake bottle in her other hand, "Trouble in paradise with your moon birds?" she asked as her eyes went to their linked arms.

"Our moon 'birds' are fine" Alice replied, Yukari snickering quietly next to her, "Are you drunk, where's Reimu?".

"She's having a dance off with Suika".

"Come again?" the magician asked to make sure she heard right.

"That's what she said" Marisa grinned in a lascivious manner much to Alice's dismay.

Yukari on the other hand approved and chuckled though she was curious to know if what Marisa said about Reimu was true.

The dance off part, behave.

"Look, over there" she pointed at a small group gathering to indeed see Reimu and Suika engaging in some very interesting variations of dancing.

It was hard to tell who was winning.

"Is Reimu already drunk?" Alice questioned instead when the shrine maiden spun Suika around.

"You might want to go and stop her before she impales herself on one of Suika's horns" Yukari pointed out.

"Oh shit! Gotta run, you kids have fun!".

"It sure is lively here" Yukari said as they both walked past the crowds again looking for their other halves.

The Primsriver trio were playing something upbeat yet smooth to the sounds of Tewi stood behind a table with some technology from the Outside World. She was spinning two black discs together whilst throwing one hand up and getting the crowd worked up and copying her.

Cirno and the rest of the fairies in particular seemed to be enjoying that.

"Lively is one word for it, look over there" Alice replied and directed Yukari's line of vision near one of the tables.

A passed out Futo was asleep on an equally passed out Tojiko, Miko was discussing something with Mokou and Nazrin and Shou's hands were obviously joined beneath the table but both tried and failed to conceal it. Nue and Murasa were engaged in an arm wrestle match which Koishi, Rin and Okuu were immersed in as Satori and Sanae were watching on.

Yukari felt a tap on her shoulder and turned around whilst linking Alice's arm back to her and seeing who it was.

"Think you can part from being Alice's watcher for a second to hug me?" Yuyuko teased as she leaned in for said hug and felt Yukari's free arm around her waist and the blonde laugh.

Kanako was stood there, a knowing smile of her own whilst she greeted Alice, "I'm wondering which is bribing her, Eirin or Kaguya".

"Rumour has it that Shinki is going to have a sage for a daughter in law" Byakuren answered as she walked up to the group.

"That was fast" Alice muttered under her breath.

"Is she joining us tonight?".

Byakuren nodded as Alice gave her a hug, "She should be with us soon. I don't think she wanted to pass up the opportunity to see Alice looking fabulously in love as she does now"  she smiled and placed a hand on her own cheek, tilting her head to the side at the way Alice was trying to conceal her shyness.

"Much like yourself then?" came Kanako's reply.

"It'd be foolish to deny it".

She chuckled as Yuyuko went back to her side and she wrapped an arm around her hip.

"There must be something in the air tonight".

"Is that your doing, Yukari?" Alice teased.

"You give me far too much credit" she answered.

"That's code for, 'It probably is'" the wind goddess said and earned a small wink from Yukari, "Which is where we'll take our leave. I imagine there are others you wish to approach and soon".

Yuyuko and Byakuren also gave the blondes a knowing look before parting.

"Come to think of it" Yukari said whilst they continued their walk, "You've not seen your mother for a while. This'll be the first time she meets Kaguya isn't it?".

"She drops by now and then and I do make an effort. It isn't like I don't want to see her".

"Ah so you have grown out of the rebellious and angsty newly formed human to youkai stage".

"Is that even a thing?" the magician questioned sceptically, eyeing up the taller blonde next to her.

Yukari gave her the small smile whilst looking through the crowds at what else was happening, "You would be surprised since human turned youkai are rare. Byakuren had your mother however so she had nothing to be angsty about. That woman is quite literally a goddess".

"I could do without that much detail into my mother's and Byakuren's romance if you will" Alice interjected quickly.

"And do they have some stories to share with Kaguya about your upbringing".

"Really not helping".

Yukari squeezed her arm whilst their direction turned back to the room. Everyone seemed to be here other than the two that they required the presence of.

"Do they know we are here, Yukari?" Alice said whilst turning her eyes around the room.

"They might be playing hostess so probably not. We'll find them soon enough".

"Well well, look who have finally graced us with their presence".

They turned their heads to the side to see Remilia, Sakuya & Yuuka approach them.

It was all of Alice's nightmare in one line-up and Yukari felt the blonde's annoyance but held back the laugh, intrigued to see how she'd deal with it

"Good evening ladies, I must say you both look exquisite" Yuuka complemented with a light bow and took Alice's hand, kissing the top of it before giving her a once over again, "Dare I say not even my garden has looked as radiant as you do".

"Uhm..thank you"  Alice tried to say in a composed voice without going pink in the face.

"Yuuka darling, are you propositioning Alice?".

"You have my intentions all wrong, Yukari" the flower master replied with a smile, "I'm merely observing".

"Yuuka's observation are something else. However, she isn't wrong, right Sakuya?" Remilia added as Sakuya's eyes locked with the puppeteer's, approval radiating from them.

"Yes Lady Remilia, but not quite as on par to you" she replied whilst Remilia had a hold of her hand.

The vampire gazed at the woman with a soft look, almost forgetting they had an audience as Yuuka's soft laughter brought them out of their musings.

"I'm not the only observant one apparently but to be fair, in a room filled with beautiful women, one can't help but to appreciate the one woman always stood next to her that grows appealing as the days go by" Yuuka added, her soothing voice making it sound as poetic as ever.

"So you can make sense occasionally" the vampire scoffed.

"She tends to often but it is always wrapped around with riddles".

"Sounds like someone else I know".

Yukari merely had a proud glance at Alice's words as Sakuya cleared her throat lightly, still unfazed but smiled at the duo nonetheless.

The sounds of another voice saying "Yuuka!" caught their attention, it belong to none other than Tenshi who was waving at them.

"That's my cue to leave, Tenshi and I have quite a night ahead" the woman replied with a slight flirtatious tinge before bidding them goodnight and practically floating to where the dolled up celestial was.

Sakuya and Remilia followed suit, leaving the two woman to stare at each other before laughing.

 

"It isn't even a full moon and everyone is acting strange".

"The moon is irrelevant when it comes to professing feelings, Alice".

"You are just saying that because you dislike all lunarians other than the ones here" the magician grinned.

"And rightfully so".

"Still sour about Toyohime ruining your unbeatable streak" Alice pushed jokingly as Yukari pouted, her flair of elegance still in place even when doing so.

"It was a one off" she replied indigently and shrugged, "They were trained by Eirin which is probably the only reason she managed to defeat me".

Alice nodded but had a playful smile, "Right, of course that's the reason"

As they moved past a group of earth rabbits marvelling at Koakuma and Flandre's wings with Kokoro and Patchouli plastered to their sides giving the rabbits a glare, the two finally found the hosts of the party.

It became understandable why they couldn't greet them as of yet as the Watatsuki sisters were conversing with them.

"Oh speak of said lunarian" Alice chuckled at the sight.

"Now that is unexpected" she said but recalled that Eirin did say to her that they may or not make it but apparently they managed.

The two sisters were engaged in conversation with Eirin and Kaguya who had their backs turned. Keine and Reisen were at the other side chatting with Sagume and Ringo. As Yorihime and Toyohime hadn't noticed them yet, the two gave them a moment to revel in catching up as they knew the earth bound lunarians hadn't seen their counterparts in a while.

"Do you think they miss it?".

Yukari turned her eyes on Alice, "Have you asked her that question?".

"Not really. I mean we've discussed how we ended up here and our own stories but I..I guess she seems so happy here that asking her might make her think about it" Alice explained, "Since you've been with Eirin for longer, I assume you might know how they feel about it"

"Eirin and Kaguya are two separate individuals. Though she may strive to make sure Kaguya's wellbeing is front and foremost, they both do have different viewpoints and opinions so what Eirin feels won't always be the same as Kaguya" Yukari replied with a smile as she saw the blonde digest that thought, "Some things are better to be asked than assumed".

It was a valid point, that much Alice knew and it was never a case of being awkward with each when discussing things about their past lives.

Kaguya was as curious as her nature to explore and learn about things of the unknown so when it came to her attraction to the reclused puppeteer of a Princess, she didn't hold back when it lead to wanting to know more about her. Alice was more tentative but eventually did become comfortable with being in the lunarian's space.

Still, the topic of the moon was one she strayed from.

Yukari tugged her by the arm gently as they started to walk towards the group before Alice over thought herself to madness. The magician was grateful that Yukari had taken the lead and offered to accompany her for the night, the process of getting ready much more interesting with the kind of conversations that the youkai was renowned for. Adding in the fact that both were attached to the lunarians, it only furthered their mutual bonding, allowing Alice to see the entertaining side of the mysterious youkai.

Everyone attending made an effort and that included both of the Watatsuki sisters who looked composed and striking in their modified version of their royal garbs that they'd wear in events that occurred on Luna. Pristine colours, dazzling accessories and perfectly worn; they fit right in with the lunarian theme of being close to perfect.

Still, the two blondes were anticipated to see Kaguya and Eirin as their eyes met the sisters.

"We hope you don't mind the intrusion" Yukari said in a coy tone to get the four lunarian's attention and as Kaguya and Eirin turned around, both Yukari and Alice felt their heart drop to their stomach.

If the sisters looked radiant, then the sage and the Princess were something else.

"Nice of you to join us" Eirin replied whilst walking with Kaguya towards them, not that Alice or Yukari had registered her speaking.

The sage donned a silver yukata that had intricate designs woven into it with fine black thread that accentuated the rich silver colour, the black obi wrapping around her keeping it together. Her hair was up in a ponytail rather than her full braid, two small braids going running down the side of her face with black bows on them and her parted fringe now coming down one side with an ornament near it. Her eyes were simply boosted of the intense blue colour they normally were against her hair whilst a smile threatened to escape her pink lips at Yukari's staring.

Kaguya was dressed in a similar version except her outfit was a light pink colour with a white obi around her. The silk material containing white thread to make up the designs as well as a gorgeous array of flowers and lunar elements also found on Eirin's. The material hugged her figure as her hands rested within the sleeves of the yukata. She had opted to leave her luscious locks down but with a neat bun wrapped around a thin braid. She herself was as amused as Eirin, her dark eyes registering the look on Alice's face.

"Could it be that even Yukari has moments where she can't formulate words?" Toyohime commented with a hand to her chin and grinned, "Say, even when I defeated her she had a lot to say".

Yorihime just scoffed at the scene but was pleased nonetheless that the two had found someone who would look at them like they were the purest beings around.

"Hey, Yakumo, you're drooling" she said as nonchalantly which drew some surprised looks from all around at her casual demeanour, "Is that any way to greet lunarians?".

"I though the usual way to greet lunarians as a youkai was to start a fight, would you have preferred that?" Yukari easily replied and strayed her eyes away from Eirin's, only for a second as they stepped closer, "I believe this belongs to you" she said and gave Alice's hand to Kaguya, the woman smiling openly as she engulfed the blonde into a hug.

"And this.." Eirin continued whilst taking Yukari's hand in hers, "Is mine".

Sagume quirked an eyebrow, as did Ringo at seeing Luna's sage so, _"Whipped, was that the term the Black-White magician used?"_ Sagume thought to herself.

Kaguya was enthralled with her own lover being there, "You look so beautiful, Alice" she whispered into her ear, the feeling of Alice's arms snug around her waist making her swoon slightly.

The blonde ran her fingers down Kaguya's back, the rich material stroking against her fingers with the feeling of the lunarian's body beneath it make her mind run on overdrive.

"Nowhere near as you".

Kaguya giggled into her neck and pulled back with her hands resting on the blonde's shoulder. Her eyes lingered over Alice's face that looked so warm and inviting, expressions that she got to see more often. Her thumbs brushed aside the blonde fringe tickling her nose as she leaned up closer, the puppeteer lowering her head down as their lips closed the space between them.

The sounds of whistles and boisterous cheers didn't reach the two woman's ears as only the loving sensations of their lips in sync and their bodies pressed together surrounded them. Alice's sleeveless dress was being made use of by Kaguya, her long fingers skimming up the blonde's arms and over her neck to link behind it whilst Alice's own hand were making journey's of their own into Kaguya's hair.

It felt like Kaguya was trying to convey everything she felt in that one kiss alone. That there are no regrets when it came to relocating on earth, not when she had built a new life for herself and with someone she could share it with. Because it is difficult to miss things that she had no attachment to anymore, at least not to the attachment she felt for Alice.

This was different.

"My bets are on Alice to lose her breath first".

Eirin pulled back from her own embrace in Yukari's arms and looked towards them before turning  to the youkai again, a smirk evident, "Because you know better don't you, Yukari?".

"I don't know, maybe we'll have to test that theory again, what do you say?" she said and trailed her fingers down Eirin's cheek till she could place them beneath her chin, moving her head up.

Eirin's words died down at the kind of gaze Yukari was given her and being so close and personal with her made her waver a bit before the blonde moved forward, parting her lips and placing them over the lunarians top lip gently.

"No shame" Yorihime muttered whilst she blushed as Toyohime nudged her with an ecstatic look on her face.

"It's so romantic!".

"Not when you have to see it everyday" Reisen said and averted her eyes from the scene.

"I'm sure you wouldn't be thinking that if you were to.. " Keine answered and got a wink from Toyohime, shoving the moon rabbit into Yorihime's arms with a gentle push, "Be doing the same".

Yorihime caught Reisen before she could topple over, the girl blushing to a point where her ears were stood up straight as the lunarian gave her a concerned look, unaware of the push Keine had been responsible for.

"Are you alright, Inaba?".

"I-I'm fine!" she squeaked out when Yorihime placed a hand on her head.

"Your head is warm, are you sure?" she questioned further when her fingers went up to Reisen's ear and stroked her thumb up, "And it isn't often that these go up like this".

Reisen could die happy right now as her jumbled reply seemed slurred when she smiled up at the lunarian who had her attentive eyes locked with hers.

"I'm sure she'll feel better after a kiss" the blonde lunarian said as seriously as she could but with Keine trying to conceal her laughing in the background made that difficult.

Yorihime switched her eyes from her sister to Reisen, "Is this true?".

The moon rabbit couldn't reply, her hands resting on Yorihime's chest as she was being held up by her fully now. Her hand moved to Reisen's cheek and the lack of response worried the oblivious lunarian so she gently kept a grip around Reisen's hips before lowering her face next to her and kissing her.

Komachi, in the distance could've sworn she saw Reisen's soul depart from her body before Shikieiki put her arm out to stop her, telling her to watch. Indeed, the soul return back into Reisen's body once Yorihime pulled back much to Komachi's disappointment.

It would've been a story to tell if she did have to cross Reisen over.

"M-master.. ".

A sigh of relief came from the lunarian as Keine and Toyohime looked pleased with themselves though chuckling at the two.

"Alright that's enough smooching!" Tewi's voice reverberated around the room via the sound system, "Time to get your feet moving as fast as your lips do" she snickered as the couples realised there was a spotlight on them.

 

"You really went all out with the decorations didn't you?".

"Of course, we had plans to make this as memorable as possible" Eirin replied and took Yukari's hand and moved her towards the space created for them as Kaguya did the same with Alice.

"Where are we.." Alice trailed off as Kaguya placed her hand on her shoulder and the other joined with Alice's in front of them mirroring the pose Eirin and Yukari were in when it clicked, "Ah, I see".

The music switched to something more gentle and airy, a stunning composition filled with haunting piano lines, shuddering violin notes and a soft percussion to give the track some tempo.

Perfect to engage in a lively yet romantic dance.

The blonde smiled and allowed herself to be swept away by both the music and woman in her arms. It all felt so normal and natural to be swaying with her against the floor and all the worrying she was doing dissipated the moment she got to see her again. Kaguya was as ethereal as ever in the way she moved, practically blending with all the attributes of making it look flawless. As to be expected of someone who was immortal and Alice was happy to follow her be it when dancing or loving or anything else; just as long as she was there.

"Thank you, Kaguya".

"Whatever for?".

Alice smiled as she twirled her around before bringing her back against her chest, "For being here, for being you. I suppose the list is endless".

It wasn't often or easy to make Kaguya blush so seeing her match her yukata was a victory. Her dark eyes looked down to Alice neck for a second before turning back up to her eyes, "In that case, you'll have to stay around just as long as this so called list is" she grinned mischievously.

"Forever it is".

As they spun around the space, feet expertly stepping in rhythm with each other's, they immersed themselves into experiencing the enjoyable and memorable moment. Words were no longer needed as their eyes expressed enough to put all the literature in the world in an inadequate pile.

Yukari and Eirin were in a similar mind frame as they crossed the two Princesses in a way one would think the whole thing was choreographed by them all. But in actual fact, it was simply the feeling of them all being in a place they could finally call home and it built the foundations of their emotions layer by layer.  
  
Something steady and reliable and real, all the aspects needed in creating any kind of relationship and friendship.

"So how calm was Kaguya?" Yukari asked with Eirin's back pressed against her chest before spinning her back to face her.

"Probably as calm as Alice was. We were providing her with some last minute breathing sessions before you both arrived" Eirin chuckled, "It reminded me of a certain someone who appears to have all the composure in the world yet even she has her moments of needing clarity".

"It's good to be honest with yourself, Eirin" the youkai responded, Eirin rolling her eyes whilst moving her arms down to Yukari's waist, "Though in all honesty, I think it helped this so called person you speak of in having someone who could read between the lines. She excelled in that".

"A confession in the most Yukari like manner as to be expected" the lunarian laughed.

"Less talking, more moving" Yukari winked, side stepping in a precise manner to switch into the opposite direction whilst kissing Eirin in the process.

The sentiments ran around the room as the others joined in the smoothly synchronised show with Toyohime offering her hand to Keine and leading her to the floor. They were all smiles and enjoying their newly blossoming relationship with each step, light commentary on the on going's around them between keeping their bright eyes on each other.

Reisen and Yorihime followed suit which was surprising since the normally reserved woman was the one that initiated it, a shy Reisen following happily whilst her lips still tingled.

Once Byakuren had managed to calm Shinki down at seeing Alice, she managed to lead to woman into the dance and as they passed by Alice and Kaguya several times, it was evident that Shinki would be tearing up quite often given the praise she was giving Kaguya. Byakuren thought it was endearing and was thrilled to see the woman as she was.

Sakuya was next in taking a not so hesitant Remilia by the hand and joining in. The vampire Princess tried to play it cool with the way Sakuya was able to lead the dance so effortlessly whilst appearing like the light Remilia always viewed her as. She couldn't resist delivering a small kiss when the woman dipped her and brought her back up face to face.

A cool hand squeezed Kanako's and the goddess saw the glint in Yuyuko's gorgeous eyes which led the two onto the floor. Both were light on their feet as they skimmed past the other couples and Kanako revelled at the endearing way Yuyuko was watching her, the Princess's laughing softly whenever she was twisted and twirled around against her.

Not having had left the party just yet, Yuuka and Tenshi joined in, the celestial looking a bit flushed but definitely content with the situation at hand. Marisa was still tending to a drunk Reimu, a concerned Shinmyomaru on her shoulder while Suika kept refilling her dish up. Futo and Tojiko had awoken and were having a glare off, Miko trying to separate the two. Nue was nursing a wounded arm as Murasa was beaming with pride, Okuu giving her a pat on the back that sent her flying as Rin brought a hand to her face, mirroring Satori and a slightly inebriated Sanae laughing along.

And as Alice and Kaguya continued their dance at the centre of all the other couples surrounding them, things couldn't feel more normal and pleasant in the place that had become so dear to them both.

All in all, it was just another night in Gensokyo.


End file.
